I Say, I'm In Love!
by Irma Lair
Summary: Skulduggery la quería y confiaba en ella. Pero faltaba algo... ¿Qué podía ser?. Valquiria empezaba a descubrir sentimientos en su interior que para ella eran extraños y dolorosos... ¡Era cierto!, ¡estaba enamorada del Detective Esqueleto! SkulXSteph


**Disclaimer: Skulduggery Pleasant no me pertenece, es propiedad de Derek Landy n_n. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, su único fin es el de entretener a los fans n_n. ¡¡Espero que os guste!!**

**

* * *

**

**I say, I'm in love!!.**

A Valquiria Caín no le gustaba que la trataran como una niña.

Ella era muy madura para su edad. Y quería que la gente lo notara.

Pero por desgracia no era así. De hecho, todos la subestimaban.

Unos la miraban con desprecio, por encima del hombro, pensando que era una simple mocosa repelente.

Otros (y a estos últimos, aunque a veces la sacaran de quicio, los quería) se empeñaban siempre en protegerla, cómo si fuera una criatura indefensa ante el peligro.

Y entonces estaba él...

Él, que era el único que podía ver realmente en su interior. Que sabía que Valquiria Caín era fuerte, segura y poderosa. Que no era una niña desvalida, si no una fiera guerrera.

Merecedora de su nombre, una autentica _Valquiria_, solía bromear él.

"Cállate, _Huesos-Divertidos_" le replicaba siempre ella, con afectado enfado, mientras le pegaba juguetonamente en el esquelético brazo.

Sí, Skulduggery Pleasant la quería y confiaba en ella.

...

Aquel pensamiento que ya había tenido infinidad de veces, el de sentirse querida por su amigo, siempre la había reconfortado y llenado de calidez y seguridad.

Pero últimamente había provocado reacciones diferentes en ella: una extraña sensación vertiginosa en la boca del estómago, su corazón que parecía latir desenfrenado, con tanta fuerza cómo cuando hacía natación en la playa de Haggard...

Y entonces, una punzada de dolor y tristeza que la recorrían por dentro cómo un trallazo.

Por que Skulduggery la quería... y confiaba en ella.

Y sin embargo... faltaba algo.

Algo que Valquiria estaba descubriendo poco a poco, pero inexorablemente.

Algo que despertaba sentimientos muy extraños en ella, que parecían haber estado aletargados hasta entonces en lo más profundo de su ser...

Era la amiga y socia del detective esqueleto, y ambos se tenían mucho cariño.

Pero lo que para Skulduggery era una simple amistad, un amor filial hacía ella...

Era el dolor más profundo de Valquiria.

Todas sus bromas compartidas con el detective. Todos sus sarcasmos jocosos, todas sus conversaciones ingeniosas... La hacían sentirse débil de repente.

Por que Valquiria empezaba a comprender que la amistad y la admiración que sentía por Skulduggery se podían convertir poco a poco en algo más.

Algo profundo y dulce.

Algo indestructible y vivificante.

Stephanie bebía de todas y cada una de las palabras del detective. Le contemplaba embelesada de reojo siempre que podía, rezando por que él no se diera cuenta.

Aunque aquello pareciera absurdo. Estrambótico.

Rocambolesco.

¡Estaba muerto, por favor!. No tenía piel. Ni ojos, ni orejas, ni boca.

Enamorarse de un conjunto de huesos era algo del todo increíble.

_Enamorarse..._

Por que era evidente que Valquiria quería muchísimo a Skulduggery. Muchísimo más de lo que debería permitirse una compañera de lucha.

_Ja_.

Siempre había creído que el amor era cosa de niñatas tontas cómo sus primas Carol y Chrystal. A buen seguro que las _Gemelas Tóxicas_ se habían enamorado decenas de veces.

Pero ella, Valquiria Caín...

¡Sufriendo en silencio, con las palmas de las manos sudorosas y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago!.

Aquello la hacía sentirse como una idiota. Era una debilidad.

Pero cada vez que Skulduggery la trataba con cariño y le recordaba lo mucho que la apreciaba…

Sus sentimientos crecían y crecían por él. Sin remedio.

Valquiria era consciente de que jamás podrían estar juntos. De que era imposible.

Él no tenía cuerpo, no tenía nada.

Y ella sí.

Aquella distancia les separaría por siempre, ¿cómo podrían estar juntos, si él estaba _tan _**muerto**?.

Además... puede que no se comportara como tal, pero Valquiria era una niña. Y Skulduggery nunca se fijaría en ella.

No la amaba, así de sencillo.

Skulduggery la quería y confiaba en ella... Como amiga, mucho...

Pero no estaba enamorado, no suspiraba por ella...

Cómo ella sí hacía por él.

Sin embargo... aunque todos aquellos contras le laceraran el corazón, Valquiria se contentaba con seguir siendo su amiga.

Su compañera.

Así debía ser. No podía haber nada más.

Y... mientras él fuera feliz, ella estaría bien.

Mientras pudiera verle todos los días, un esqueleto alto ataviado con un clásico sombrero de ala ancha...

...Entonces Valquiria sentiría que todo su dolor, su angustia por amor... Valía la pena.

Y ella... ya nunca se enamoraría de nadie más. Siempre le querría solo a él... Siempre.

Sólo Carol y Chrystal se enamoraban cien veces por semana.

Ella, Valquiria Caín... Stephanie Edgley... le sería siempre fiel a su detective esqueleto.

* * *

**N/A: ¡¡Hola!!, ¡cómo siempre soy yo, Irma Lair! n_n. **

**¡¡Estoy muy orgullosa de estrenar la sección de _Skulduggery Pleasant _en español!! :)  
**

**¡¡La pareja SkulduXSteph es mi preferida del libro!! =)**

**Os mando montones de abrazos a todos los que dedicáis un ratito en hacerme saber que os gusta lo que escribo, a los que añadís entre vuestras historias favoritas mis fics y me apoyáis tanto…**

**¡¡Os lo agradezco muchísimo!!. **

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias n_n. Me alegráis siempre el día n///n.**

**Y ahora… ¡Aclaraciones del fic!:**

**Haber…, puede que penséis que Valquiria no se pone muy emotiva acerca de que jamás podrá estar con Skulduggery (románticamente hablando), pero la explicación es que Valquiria no es así.**

**Ella tiene un carácter muy resuelto, muy enérgico.**

**Le ama, y está muy triste por no poder estar con él… pero sigue adelante valientemente, y se conforma con verle siempre a su lado, aunque sea como amigo.**

**He intentado mantenerme fiel al personaje de Stephanie, ¡espero haberlo logrado! n_n (aunque sigue dándome la impresión de que está un poco OOC…)**

**¡Por cierto!. El título es una variación del nombre de la canción "**_**I won't say (I'm in love)**_**"** **que es parte de la banda sonora de la película de Disney: "**_**Hércules**_**" n_n.**

**Y bueno, si os ha gustado este fic… ¡dejad review, por favor! n_n**

**¡¡Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí!! n_n**

****^Irma Lair.^****


End file.
